csatheseparatistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Passel Argente
Passel Argente was the Magistrate of the Corporate Alliance. Argente and the Corporate Alliance allied itslef with Count Dooku's Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars. Biography |-|Before the Clone Wars= Passel Argente entered the world of politics and corporate interests at a early age. He became the head of the powerful mercantile company Lethe Merchandising, a company affiliated with the Corporate Alliance. Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader He was then appointed senator of his homeworld, representing it in the Republic senate. He eventually became the Magistrate of the Corporate Alliance. During the 2nd term of Chancellor Valorum, Argente was known for his corruption and amassed great wealth from his corporate ties. Argente often spoke against Valorum's week stances in defending and protecting hyperspace lines in the outer rim. He was also part of a group of senator's who wanted to remove Valorum from offices. He discussed this mostly at operas on coruscant with other senators like himself.Cloak of Deception Argente was one of the first to support Queen's Amidala's Vote of no confidence for Valorum's removal. He supported Naboo's senator Palpatine's Ascension to Supreme Chancellor. Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace During that time, Argente continued to represent the Corporate Alliance, despite a assassination attempt Outbound Flight. When the Separatist Crisis came about, Argente ordered an attack on the Fakir system's Yirt-4138-Grek-12 to destroy an industrial spy school facility. Argente issued a holomessage to members of the Corporate Alliance to inform them of the attack and its legitimacy regarding the protection of their holdings. Despite his sometimes questionable allegiances during this time period, Argente was known to have made a sizable donation on behalf of the Corporate Alliance to the Refugee Relief Movement. Joining the CIS As the Separatist Movement gained speed, Argente attended a meeting on Geonosis with Separatist leader Count Dooku. Along with his aide, Denaria Kee, Argente met with other fraction leaders such as Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation; Techno Union Foreman Wat Tambor; San Hill of the InterGalactic Banking Clan; Commerce Guild Presidente Shu Mai and several others. Argente then pledged the Corporate alliance funding and it's security branch to Dooku's cause, thus allowing the Corporate alliance to become part of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. When the Republic attacked Geonosis, Argente went to a hidden Geonosian war room with the rest of the meeting's participants. Argente and the others then fled the planet after the Republic forced their retreat.Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones |-|The Clone Wars= Clone Wars After Argente renounced his place in the Republic Senate, Argente took a place on the Separatist Council. Despite wanting to keep low during the War, Argente was forced by Dooku to plan and coordinate the war and it's operations. Aregente also funded anti-Republic and anti-jedi propaganda, which kept civilians in CIS territory pro-war. 1st Battle of Kamino A month into the war, Argente tried to remove Dooku as head of the Confederacy. To do this, Argente pushed for an early attack on Kamino's cloning facilities. Argente risked everything on this attack. Argente was able to talk Mon Calamari war hero, Commander Merai into leading this attack with information he received. Unfortunately, Dooku and his master, Lord Sidious betrayed his plans to the Republic by leaking the information to republic/CIS double agent Quinlan Vos. Due to this, Argente's attack on Kamino was disastrous for the Confederacy. Argente, believing that this attack would help pave his way into being the new CIS leader, was held responsible and was disgrace by this, which ended his attempted coup against Dooku.Clone Wars Volume 1: The Defense of Kamino Following his failed coup, Argente found out that fellow council member, Wat Tambor was moving against him. Fearing that Tambor would try and assinate him, Argente then met with trandoshan scavenger, Gha Nackt, to buy a spy droid. Unfortunately, Tambor had arranged Nackt to give Argente a spyware-infected RA-7 protocol droid. Due this, Argente took the droid with him at all times, thus broadcasting his covert bussiness meetings to Tambor. During one of the meetings, Argente's focus on the planet Ryloth peeked Tambor's interest in conquering the system, sparking the CIS/Techno Union invasion of the planet.The Clone Wars: Discount Conquering Ukio Later in the war, Argente then began to plot the invasion and conquest of a Republic agriworld called Ukio. Despite the presence of the Republic army and the Jedi on the planet, Argente was intent on striking a blow at the Republic and therefore commissioned the T-series tactical droid Doctor to assist in planning Project Instinction. When in orbit around the planet, Argente's fleet dumped mass amounts of soil harvested from the planet Moorja on the planetary shields protecting Ukio, effectively blocking out the sun. When the Ukians were forced to lower their defenses to allow the soil to disperse, Argente's fleet dropped a series of strange weapons onto the planets surface. These devices, when activated, emitted an unusual frequency which caused non-Force-sensitives to act vicious and bloodthirsty. While the Jedi stationed on the planet were able to destroy the devices and knock back Argente's attack, stocks invested in the planet's food supply plummeted, allowing Argente to effectively buy the planet along with all of its resources, robbing the Republic of a major supplier.The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct Notes & References External Link See Also Category:Separatist Council Members